Of Cherubs and Demons
by Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Summary: [Deathnote/Bleach!] Kenpachi works as a "Captain" at the Gotei 13, a huge security complex that deals with everything from scientific research to armed body guards. When it all seems his life and co-workers are turning against him he receives a offer he simply can't refuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Kenpachi works as a "Captain" at the Gotei 13, a huge security complex that deals with everything from scientific research to armed body guards. When it all seems his life and co-workers are turning against him he receives a offer he simply can't refuse!**

**WARNING: THIS FF CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH AND GORE SCENES THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING, EITHER TURN BACK NOW! OR GRAB YOUR COMFORT TEDDY AND READ ON! XD**

**(I don't know what is considered too gory thanks to today's modern film industry :I so yeah...)**

If he could describe this day in one word, "Shit" comes to mind, followed closely by "Fuck". His job as the Captain of the 11th squad; the Armoured body guard unit had been recently criticised by the manager of whole company, Genrusai Yamamoto. The old fart had accused him off making his unit want death and destruction, instead of actually wanting to prevent it.

He sighed to himself as he sat in his office surrounded by a mountain of paper work, most of which he could have sworn Shunsui dumped on him so he could run after some girl. This job was becoming way more trouble than it was worth. He couldn't even sleep without thinking about work...Work, work. He frowned as a headache threatened his already fragile mind.

"Kenpachi, i believe you still need to give me the monthly financial report for your squad", oh, here's the headache he was so eager to have! Also known as Byakuya Kuchiki, the twinkling perfect princess of the 6th unit. His very presence makes him want to take a chainsaw to every living being in a thirty mile radius, it is indeed safe to say, he hates this, 'I'm only here because of my father' of a man.

"Yeah yeah, it's right here" he grumbled as he passed over the papers and hoped the nuisance would get the hint and just leave him alone. Of course, headaches are not so easy to get rid of these days now are they?

"You sure these equations are correct? I wouldn't want to damage the data we already have if it is indeed wrong" that tone demands respect, compliance, and also a fist to the face. Oh how Kenpachi craved to break this man's face.

"I'm sure you would just love them to be wrong, but i assure you, I've never miscalculated, unlike some..." Ahh...the face of disgust that claimed his face, priceless! Although seeing him dead would be hysterically funnier, sadly that probably won't happen any time soon.

The princess made a hasty retreat to his domain and Kenpachi let out a sigh of relief, that's one nuisance he can forget for about for an amazing 34 hours, now for the paper work.

It was now 11pm and almost everybody had returned home except for the odd few. He pressed his thumbs to his temples in frustration, so many numbers, so many things he didn't even damn care about nawing at his brain...

"Hey Kenny, I'm heading home...you need any help there?" He turned to see Zabimaru, the captain of the 12th unit. She was the only one that seemed to notice him as another human being and he was glad to be able to call her his friend.

"Oh zabu...I really have no clue what I'm doing right now" he sighed and watched as she leaned over him to do his final equation with ease, she wasn't the captain of the 'Science and technology' unit for nothing after all.

"So, i guess you owe me now, huh?" she chirped as he got his things together into his suitcase and pulled on a leather jacket. He turned and tilted his head, "what do you have in mind?"

"You could walk me home! I live on the road just before yours!" she giggled and he nodded in agreement. She was one of the few people he would consider worth his time mostly because she never asked about him on a personal basis, he liked his privacy.

They exited the building and Zabimaru skipped along with his wide strides and made the occasional giggle and glance, he was envious of her happiness at times like this but he could never wish badness on her. They made it to her road and he walked her to her door, she turned on her heel in front of the door and much to his surprise she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "please don't get so stressed out at work, stress shortens peoples life spans you know!" her voice had the usual happy pitch but her eyes seemed so different, was it sadness? Why?

He shook his head slightly as he questioned himself and waved her goodbye as he began his walk home. Being alone on his walks always brought up most of his bad memories, people that died around him and at his very hands, their faces played in his mind like a broken record, everyday scratching deeper and deeper. That's when the thoughts of work would come up like a horrid unforgettable stench, his face tensed and the headache returned.

'I fucking hate walking'

He reached his door and let out a groan as he closed it behind him, he shuffled up the stairs and threw himself on the bed with a 'Hmmpf!' He was almost enjoying that peaceful nothingness that occurred but the thoughts of the work he still had to do kept nagging him. He raised himself off the bed and sat at his desk, getting his paperwork ready for yet another hour or two of work.

After four hours, making it now 3am, he finished the last sheet. He crawled into his bed, not even removing his work clothes; he could just do that in the morning he murmured to himself as he begged his mind just to have a dream of nothingness.

**A/N**

**Eyup...:I im making his life a misery before he snaps :3 hoho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Shinigami speak in italics! :O ...i like italics *u* they look oh so fanceh and-yeah ^ **

**WARNING!: GORE AND CHARACTER DEATH! ...And some swearing, bad Kenny! XD**

The wastes were vast and trees were but bony protrusions of this dead planet, the inhabitants were no different with their deathly appearance. The Shinigami wouldn't deny their existence was boring, some even went as far to "forget" taking human time for their own just to kill the boredom, literally. But there was one that seemed proud of its god like power.

A tall, horned, black haired male Shinigami with a almost bat like appearance wondered the dead forest near the village, he glanced over his shoulder to see two yellow piecing orbs glinting from a dead trees husk and with a loud high pitched squeal it was instantly attached to his face and bit down on his left horn.

_"Yachiru, get off me..." _he mumbled in monotone, earning a growl from his attacker who swiped at his face with vicious claws."_But Bat-bat! We were playing hide and seek!" _she wined, swinging her body from side to side to emphasise how annoyed she was.

_"We were?..."._ Yachiru puffed up her face and began to float into the air like a hot air balloon, a very unamused hot air balloon. She let herself fall gracefully next to her friend and pouted _"If you don't play! I will! I WILL!...go to the human realm!" _she puffed up her chest, looking up at the taller Shinigami and awaited his response.

_"...I don't play games..." _He blinked and received a swift kick to the face and groin making him go cross eyed and roll around on the floor in agony. "Fine! Bat-bat I'm outta-here!" She huffed, kicking loose dirt into his face as she sprinted away towards the portal.

Once at the strange orb device she skipped over and hummed loudly as she looked through all the different choices of humans to pick.

_"Who to give my power.."_ she whispered as she sucked on her thumb, _"Who is going to be fun!"_ her eyes sparkled as a smile grew across her face.

A ringing noise pierced Kenpachi's ears and he punched his alarm, he must have slept through it because he was now an hour late. He rushed out the door without noticing his creased clothing from the day before and managed to only be an hour and thirty minutes late. Of course once inside the building he wished he had never bothered to arrive at all.

"Zaraki! My office!" came the scream of the manager and the whole office went 'oooh!' (Apart from Zabimaru, she was busy glaring at the Managers office). He walked slowly past the sea of curious eyes that stared at him, was he the only one who actually **worked **there? Idiots.

He entered the office that, if he was a five year old or a retard, would remind him of Santa's workshop, with all the toy like gadgets and tools, the natural colours and wooden surfaces. And of course the grumpy old man sat in the middle in a dark red silk suit. Yeah, good ol' Santa definitely had his favourite elves and also those he liked to torture to the brink of murder.

"Zaraki, take a seat. I assume you know why your here..." he grumbled, not even wanting to waste another word on his 'little black sheep'. "It's because i was late?" He murmured in half shyness, half hatred. As much as you hate your boss, you can't say 'go eat shit and die!', unless you want to live in a cardboard box for the rest of your miserable life.

"That is barley even close! You fool!" he roared, Kenpachi sat glued to the chair, the only thought he had was, 'i don't care what i did, just don't fire me you asshole!', but he played his shocked face to show he 'respected' his bosses authority.

"You gave Byakuya the wrong amount for your monthly financial report! Because of this he must redo nearly half of the documents! He is wasting his precious time on this because of YOUR stupid mistake! "He growled, Kenpachi couldn't help but smirk, he was 'wasting Byakuya's precious time', how can that not make him feel all cheerful inside?

"Do you find this funny!?", "No, Sir", his smirk grew into a insane grin, and Yamamoto frowned, but let out a sigh "you shall be excused, take the rest of the day off"

'...Come again?'

"Sir?...", "Zabimaru requested your day off, because of this incident, she claims that i am 'working you to death'...now go get rested for tomorrow". Kenpachi left the room with a confused expression and turned to see Zabimaru wave and mouth the words, "You owe me! Again!" He smiled and waved back and got ready to go home but just before the door he was caught in a death glare from Princess Byakuya, He grinned insanely in response, earning a fearful stutter and widened eyes, Ahh yes...Being 'secretly' insane has its benefits.

He began his walk home, for once actually thinking of a soothing nothingness, he walked slowly taking in the sights around him, it was autumn, the time where life began its decline and the cruel winter crawled ever closer. He paused mid step when he noticed a note book in front of him on the pavement, "Death note?" he shrugged it off and stepped over it. Just some stupid kids playing a prank.

_'hmmpf...'_

He took a few more step before freezing as something went flying past his face, he blinked and there laid the same note book as before. He turned back seeing there wasn't two, "What...the fuck" he stepped over it again and quickened his pace.

_'GFUUUUUUUU-!' _

*SMACK!*

He twitched the book firmly on his face. As he peeled it off he heard giggles in front of him, he clenched his fist ready to punch the idiot and with the book removed he growled but instantly paused and blinked, he saw the small demon looking girl levitating in front of him. He blinked again...Being insane does have its downfalls...seeing floating demon kiddies being one of them.

_"Eeeee! Finally! I though you would never pick it up! You're...Zaraki Kenpachi? Imma call you Kenny! My name is Yachiru!...eee!" _the pink haired blob flung itself at his shoulder and giggled as he eyed her with confusion. "What...the fuck **are** you?", _"A Shinigami! That there is my Death note! and because you picked it up its now yours to use!" _she giggled, knowing this man hid something truly evil inside and now he had her death note, he would be very fun to play with indeed.

"Shini...gami" he rolled the word off his tongue as a grin pulled at his lips. ".. Why does a god of death carry such a flimsy notebook?", _"Silly! That's just how we do things! There's a guide on how to use it Kenny! See!" _She opened the notebook and snuggled into his shoulder as he read it to himself.

_'His shoulder is REALLY comfy...i should have brought a blanket...and my stories...i wonder if Kenny would read to me...'_

She started to paw at his shoulder and mewed when he began to speak, "So, write their name and cause of death under 30 seconds...sounds simple" he looked the random passerby's, looking for a face he recognized Yachiru giggled as his grin took a more menacing form and baring his jagged canines.

"...Bingo" he jotted down the name 'Kaname Tosen', former captain of the 9th unit. The causes of death, 'impaled by metal construction rods'. Both he and Yachiru seemed united in eagerness for the big event and could hardly hold back their laughter, oh what a lovely, touching moment...

Tosen walked on the pavement with his eyes focused on the path before him as he listened to his classical music tape, his mind filled with tasks for the days that lay ahead. On top of the building just in front of him, About 6 stories high, a construction team was on their coffee break. The ropes holding a dozen nine foot metal construction rods snapped and before the workers could get to it two rods had slid out and started their plummet to earth. Tosen looked up as if he sensed a change in the air to see the two spears bearing down on him, yet it was too late as one pierced through his ribcage and sank into the ground beneath him, forcing his body to snap back as he coughed up blood through laboured breaths. The second seemed to fly at a painfully slow speed as it connect with his eye socket, bursting the fragile orb and crushing its way through the brain case and thudding into the pavement. His body convulsed as brain tissue and blood flowed down the rods and pooled on the floor, his last gargled breaths just impulses from his now lifeless corpse.

Onlookers screamed in horror and averted the younger eyes, but not Kenpachi and Yachiru, they both looked at each other and for once, Yachiru wasn't the monster as she smiled at his satisfied smirk.

"Yachiru, i believe this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership"

**A/N**

**Sorry for killing off Tosen if you're a fan ;-; i couldn't use a OC...so i went with what i thought was the least liked captain...XD**

**AND WITHOUT A FURTHER AIDOO! VOTES ON WHO DIES NEXT HAVE BEGUN! CAST YOUR VOTE NOW! :D write it in the review! :D and write a vague cause of death if you want! XD (and no i won't do car crashes...it just doesn't seem right..:/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: STRONG GORE AND CHARACTER DEATH! **

**Also reference to Kenny x Oc and ? x Oc**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters used in this fic! But Owlness owns Zabi-chan…XP**

The day began like any other day, a blinding light as the sun beamed light through the blinds, an alarm screeching in his aching ears and making his skull ring with anger. He groaned as he swatted at the alarms direction only to pat something that felt like an expensive, fine silk. He turned to see the pink blob had fallen asleep on his pillow and was paw pawing at his lose jet black hair while mumbling jumbled words. He gave a soft sigh as the small Shinigami twitched at the ongoing alarm. Her eyes opened and in an instant the alarm was flung so hard at the wall that it disintegrated, she turned innocently and jumped onto his chest.

_"Hehe! Kenny is finally awake! I was waiting for-EVER!"_ she squealed and he simply blinked tiredly, "...Yachiru, you were asleep...uh...Whatever..." he growled at the pain in his temples. Yachiru looked at him with a childish grin as she poked her thumb to her lips. _"Is Ken-Chan okay?"_ He growled and made her shiver as it resonated all the way to her head. "Ken- **CHAN**?" he growled, She nodded and giggled as she flew out the door towards the kitchen, he heard her tear through the cupboards and sighed.

Why do I get the only hyper Shinigami?

Breakfast was longer than he had anticipated. The pink blob gathered ALL of the food that had a high concentration of sugar and scoffed it all down with ease. He noted that she had a strange obsession with pop tarts as she rolled around chewing on one dreamily. He sat and chewed his single piece of toast and smirked at the newspaper that lay before him, the title was, 'Shaken or skewered? Man killed in freak accident!'. He chuckled slightly and Yachiru leaned over to see the picture.

"_Hey that's the guy!…you know!…what's his name…_ " She mumbled and Kenpachi shock his head with a slight huff. "It doesn't matter, he's dead now and I had nothing to do with it" He grinned widely and Yachiru giggled, "_Hehe! Ken-chan is happy!". _He nodded and rose from his chair, stretching slightly.

"Now come on 'Chiru, we should get going. I don't want to piss off the manager…again" he pulled on his coat and grabbed his suitcase, The Death Note tucked safely inside. He left the house with Yachiru skipping behind him. They both wore a subtle smirk as they reached the Gotei 13 work facility.

Once inside Kenpachi found his way to his desk and started his long day of work. Yachiru sat on the end of his desk and pouted, wasn't he going to play? Whatever it was he was doing now involved too much numbers and silence.

"_Kenny! I'm bored, can we play now?"_ he looked at her from the corner of his eye and muttered, "'Chiru, I cant talk to you here…" her face creased with anger and she growled. She stopped to notice a gathering of people at the break room; she floated over to see Renji, Kira, Byakuya and Zabimaru.

"I can't believe that idiot screwed up the entire finance sheet! Its like he doesn't even care!" Renji leaned close to his captain as he ranted; Kira gulped and motioned for him to soften his tone.

"R-Renji, I know Zaraki – Sama seems a bit off with his effort as of late…but he's a good man! I'm sure he has his reasons" Renji scoffed in reply, making Kira flinch.

"That beast of a man doesn't need your sympathy, he's only here to drag us down, you remember what happened to the last 11th division captain? 'Friendly fire', Tsk!" Byakuya hissed as he stared blankly at Kenpachi's direction.

"That's right captain!…Hey Zabimaru, you haven't said a thing, what do you think?" Renji smirked at her, she turned her eyes to him and frowned as she spoke in a threatening tone.

"What **I** think? Like you would care! Your all simple minded idiots who find it fun to pick on people better than you!" All the men turned to her, trying to keep her from raising her voice any more.

"You love him, don't you?" Byakuya asked in monotone. Zabimaru blushed a deep crimson and her mind was in a jumble.

"I-I…I don't! We are just friends and I cant stand you talking behind his back like a pack of immature school girls!" She huffed and stormed back to her desk as she muttered to herself.

Yachiru giggled at the event and noticed Byakuya's hatred filled gaze kept landing on Zabimaru and Kenpachi.

She floated back towards Kenny's desk but felt an odd presence stare at her from the 12th divisions segment. She paused to look but nothing out of the ordinary was there. She squealed in shock as claws grasped at her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut as pain tugged at her windpipe.

"Be silent, little one ~" it purred, a single long claw tracing the delicate features on her face. "There must be another Death note here…more competition for my love" It growled and tightened its grip making her yelp. "You keep your mittens off her intended victims, got it?" Yachiru opened her eyes to see the black-faced Shinigami before her, its golden eyes piercing into her own.

"O-okay!" she squeaked and it loosened its grip to float back to the 12th division.

She frowned at the pain still tingling in her neck, 'hell am I listening to him!' she returned to her Kenny's side and kicked he suitcase so the Death note flew out.

"What do you think your doing!?" he whispered angrily as she shoved it in front of him.

"That Byaku-whatever was saying mean things about you! You should kill 'im!" she giggled in a dark tone and Kenpachi sighed.

"He does that all the time, just ignore it" he sighed and pushed the Death note away.

"…He was mean to Zabimaru…Made her run off with teary eyes" He froze, Yachiru smirked childishly. He grabbed the notebook and quickly scanned his surroundings, he jotted down; 'Byakuya Kuchiki, Death by giant ventilation wall fan'.

He grinned in amusement and Yachiru giggled.

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23-

Byakuya's eyes paled as he retched himself out his chair, he shuffled across the floor towards the giant ventilation fan. And stared at the six steel blades that seemed to blur with motion. He opened the vent cover and leaned foreword. Everybody in the office screeched and stumbled to get to him. He forced one hand into the spinning blades and it yanked his arm out of the socket with a deafening tear as it pulled the flesh apart. Blood gushed from the wound and his colleges looked on in horror. He leaned foreword, is hair lifted by the pull of the fan, without any warning he let himself get dragged into it. It chopped into him every 10cm's and the blades crunched through his bones with ease as his body was being pulled in further by the steel teeth. The fan was forced to a stop and Renji stepped foreword to peer in to see the blood covered blades and strips of flesh. He gagged and jumped as it started up again.

"What's going on here!? – What the…" Yamamoto froze at the blood and heaved slightly. "W-well don't just stand there! Clean this up and get a team to clean up outside too!" He retreated to his office to avoid looking at the bloody mess.

"Yachiru…what just happened?" he blinked, obviously confused and shocked.

"_What ever do you mean, Ken-chan?"_ she grinned.

"It happened early! How's that even possible?"

"_Well…there __**is**__ another Shinigami here_" Kenpachi looked around, making Yachiru giggle.

"_You have to touch __**his**__ death note to see him silly! Come with me!"_. He tucked his Death note into his pocket and followed her to the 12th division main desk, where Zabimaru sat giving him a questioning look. He looked at Yachiru; unable to understand why she took him here.

"Kenny? You…need help?" That's when he noticed; it was only him and Zabimaru that didn't go scurrying to see Byakuya's final moments. He frowned slightly at her, making her squirm uncomfortably in his gaze.

"Your…Death note…let me see it" She froze and stuttered in her shock, he sighed and stepped closer to kneel beside her "Zabu-chan, there's no reason to panic…i…have one too" she suddenly brightened up and pulled him into a hug. She used one hand to open her desk draw and lift out the Death note.

Kenpachi pulled out his and they exchanged them slowly.

"_Get away from my woman!"_ Kenpachi's head shot up to see a black-faced horned Shinigami looming over Zabimaru and it snarled baring its golden teeth.

"Mayu-chan! I told you to be nice to my friends!" she wined; the creature wrapped its arms around her neck and growled protectively.

"_Mine. You come near her once more and I will make you suffer a fate worse than death!"_ he hissed. Zabimaru closed her eyes as a light blush crept over her.

"Okay, Kenpachi, this is Mayuri…he's a bit…um…overprotective of me…Heh" Mayuri tightened his hold and rested his face softly on Zabimaru's, all while glaring and hissing at Kenpachi.

"Err…Nice to meet you Mayuri…" They both glared but were interrupted by Yachiru jumping onto Zabimaru's lap, "_Hehe! Now we can all play!"._

Both Kenpachi and Zabimaru locked their eyes on each other.

This game just got a lot more interesting.

**A/N**

**And this is why you don't lean near a fan…IT HURTS! :U**

**Mayuri: *hisses clinging to Zabi* My love, my precious….*purs***

**Zabi: :I**

**Kenny: B-but! I'm supposed to love her! And have her love me back! ;O;**

**Mayuri:** ***spazes on Kenny* MINEEEEE!**

**Zabi: *facepalm* -.-'**

**Note: I'm going to sketch Mayuri and Yachiru's design! XP **

**NOW REVIEW BEFORE I SET ULQUIORRA ON YOU! :U**

**Random Fangirl: …that's a bad thing? .o.**


End file.
